formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Seoul Street Circuit
2020 Seoul E-Prix | fastestlap = | natfld = | fldriver = | qualifying = | natqd = | qdriver = | wins = | natwd = | wdriver = }} The Seoul Street Circuit is a temporary street circuit, set to be assembled in the Jamsil Sports Complex in Seoul, South Korea, in order to host the ABB FIA Formula E Championship. Set to host the inaugural Seoul E-Prix on the 3 May 2020, the Seoul Street Circuit is set to run around the site of the XXIV Summer Olympics, with a section of the circuit within the Seoul Olympic Stadium.Alex Kalinauckas, 'Layout revealed for Seoul Formula E race', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 02/07/2019), https://www.motorsport.com/formula-e/news/seoul-eprix-south-korea-layout/4487169/, (Accessed 26/09/2019) Formula E History The South Korean capital of Seoul was first announced as a host of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship on 30 November 2018, becoming the first confirmed round of the 2019/20 season.Sam Smith, 'Seoul E-Prix Planned for Season Six', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 30/11/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/seoul-e-prix-planned-for-season-six/, (Accessed 01/12/2018) The date of the inaugural Seoul E-Prix was revealed as the 3 May 2020, with the Seoul Street Circuit revealed in July 2019. Circuit History The Seoul Street Circuit is to be established within the Jamsil Sports Complex, an area of Seoul that was built to host the 1988 Summer Olympics. The planned circuit will pass several of the venues built for the XXIV Olympiad, while also running inside the Seoul Olympic Stadium itself. Circuit Layout A lap of the proposed Seoul Street Circuit opens with a 90° left, followed after a short straight and the pit exit by a long apex right. Another straight follows before the field enter turns three and four, a left-right chicane, before the field plunge into the Olympic Stadium via a kink at turn five. Another straight brings the field to the opposite side of the Stadium, turning through a hairpin right, before a sweep carries the field across the northern end of the Stadium. Turn seven carries the field in a long right-hand loop, with turn eight a shallow left hand curve matched by a similar turn nine. Turns ten and eleven serve as a right-left chicane, turning the field back out of the Stadium running parallel to how they entered. Turn twelve appears as little more than a kink, before turn thirteen turns the field through 90° to explore the rest of the Sports Complex. Turns fourteen and fifteen serve as long sweeping curves around the Jamsil Indoor Swimming Pool, before a 90° at turn sixteen opens the field onto the eastern side of the Complex. A long straight follows before a heavy braking point at turn seventeen, another 90°, with a shallow chicane putting the field onto the start straight. Turn eighteen follows as a hairpin right, before a short blast to turn nineteen, a 90° left, carries the field back onto the finish straight. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Seoul EPrix Category:Circuits